


What Was Expected

by alyshka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ace rey, Fix-It, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, anti-reylo, aro rey, aroace rey, god i hated that they kissed, my friend headcanons that they all hang out on tatooine together after everything and i approve, supportive Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshka/pseuds/alyshka
Summary: Finn and Rey discuss a certain moment from Rey's time on Exegol. ~ My snarky, metafic response to the Rey/Kylo Ren kiss. I hate that Reylo was made canon, but writing this helped a bit. Rey will always be aroace in my heart.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	What Was Expected

“There’s something I didn’t tell you,” Rey said out of nowhere as she and Finn sat in the Tatooine desert, watching the twin suns set. Finn turned his head to squint at her.

“About what?”

“Exegol. Ben.” She spoke the name with a hint of hesitation, almost shame.

“Oh?” When Rey didn’t go on, Finn prompted, “Usually when someone says that, it means they’re going to tell the other person the thing.”

“I kissed him.” Rey was staring off at the horizon. Her words were firm and flat.

“Oh.” Finn’s response was followed by 3.77 seconds of silence. Then, he asked, “Why?”

“That’s what I’ve been struggling with,” Rey answered, finally shifting to look down at the sand between her boots. “I surprised even myself, and I’ve been trying to understand it ever since. I never felt at all attracted to him; like I told you…”

“Yeah, you’re ace.” Finn nodded. “Okay, well I’m glad not everything I knew about you has to be thrown out the airlock.”

“That was why it confused me so much. I thought I knew myself. I’ve been questioning whether I’m not actually aro, if maybe I had romantic feelings toward him that I just never acknowledged or recognized. But I don’t think that was it, either.”

“Another piece of good news.” When Rey shot him a frown, Finn quickly clarified, “I mean, not to police your potential feelings or anything, but if you were in love with Kylo Ren…” He shuddered dramatically. “That would just be wrong.”

“I wanted to forgive him,” Rey said softly. “Because he made the right choice in the end. Because he saved me. But he murdered Han Solo. I’m not ready to let go of that.”

“And you don’t have to,” Finn said vehemently. “Solo was a good man.”

“He was.” Rey’s fingers dipped into the sand, scooping a handful into the air and then letting it trickle back down. “So here’s what I’ve concluded. In that moment, I was happy. Happy to be alive, happy we’d won, happy that Kylo Ren had become Ben Solo again. It meant Leia and Han hadn’t been wrong about him. I hadn’t been wrong. And—I think he was in love with me. I could feel it, through the Force; I had for some time, but I didn’t want to admit it. So in that moment, I did what was expected of me. It was what he wanted, and it was what every story I’ve ever heard has said I was supposed to do. If you’re a woman, and he’s a man, and you’ve just defeated evil together, the way to celebrate is with a kiss.” The toe of one of her boots kicked at the sand, sending up a shower of grains.

“But now,” she went on, more calmly, arms coming to rest on her knees, “looking back… I wish I hadn’t acted on that impulse. I wish I’d been true to myself. If I had, I think I would have just hugged him instead. And even that might have made an uncomfortable memory later; after everything he did, all that chances he had and refused to take… just because he turned at the end, those things aren’t erased. Doing one good thing can’t undo all the pain he caused.”

“You got that right,” Finn agreed. There was a long moment of pensive silence before he spoke again. “But look, Rey… don’t beat yourself up about it, all right? If you’d done it because you were in love with him, then we might have a problem, but based on the circumstances I’d say you’re pretty blameless.”

“Thanks, Finn.” Rey leaned in to bump her shoulder against his.

“You’re welcome.” A speeder engine whined in the distance, coming closer—Rose and Poe returning from town. Finn stood, brushing sand off his pants, and held out a hand to pull Rey to her feet. “Just, maybe don’t go telling anyone else about this, all right? If they misunderstand it, I think they’d be pretty upset.”


End file.
